


Worth It

by edie22



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-16
Updated: 2004-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edie22/pseuds/edie22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whitney wants something that only Lex can provide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> For swtalmnd -- she requested Lex/Whitney. Wow, it's a new pairing for me! This was the story prompt: "Come to me, run to me, do and be done with me." I hope this works for that. 

## Worth It

by edie

<http://www.monkeydrunky.com/edie>

* * *

Title: Worth It  
Author: edie  
Email: edie22@hotmail.com  
website: <http://www.monkeydrunky.com/edie> Rating: NC-17  
Fandom: Smallville  
Disclaimer: All fake! I swear!  
Summary: Whitney wants something that only Lex can provide. 

Worth it 

"I know I don't have any right to ask. And I don't have a whole lot to offer. But, Lex, I really need your help. I need you to do something for Lana. I'm going to ask Clark to look after her, but I need something extra from you." 

Whitney had shown up and Lex was so curious that he'd stopped what he was doing just to listen to him. "Go ahead, Whitney. What is it you need?" 

"I...Clark is too close. He cares about Lana and I know that he'd take care of her, but... she...she's really special, and amazing, and I know Nell...and...I'm not making any sense, am I?" 

"Not really. But please, take your time." Lex made a motion with his hand, indicating that Whitney should sit down. "Do you want something to drink? Water perhaps?" 

Whitney looked up at him gratefully and nodded. "Thank you." He sat down and took a deep breath. "Nell and Lana want different things. Nell has big-city aspirations and I know that as soon as she gets the chance, she's going to be off to Metropolis or wherever, dragging Lana with her. Lana has too much here. She's got her friends and school and her parents. And she never wants to leave. I need some way for her to stay in Smallville as long as she wants to." 

Lex narrowed his eyes, but let Whitney keep talking. He pulled a bottle of water for each of them from the fridge in the wet bar. 

"If I were here, it'd be easy. We were going to get married after college and live here, and everything would fine. But...I have to go do this. I have to prove that I'm a man to myself, to my family, to Lana... and I can't do that here without a high school diploma or a life plan." 

"You haven't really said what you need from me, yet, Whitney." 

"I know. I'm getting to that. I know that you helped Lana out with the coffee shop, so I know that you've dealt with her a little...anyway...what I'm asking is that if you hear of Nell trying to make Lana move, you'll fix it so she doesn't have to." 

Lex was really confused. Whitney was all over the place and Lex could tell that he was extremely nervous. He passed the bottle of water over to him and sat back down behind his desk. 

"Lana's a minor, Whitney, and there's not a lot that I can do if Nell wants to move." 

"I know. But you _could_ , Lex. I know that you can," he said almost desperately. 

Lex rolled his eyes. "But why should I?" 

"I don't know," Whitney said in a small voice. "I know you always help Clark out..." 

"Clark saved my life. We're friends. We do things for each other. You and I are not friends." 

"No. I guess we're not. I...I don't have anything I could offer. I mean...you don't need money or things..." 

Lex smirked. "I'm not saying no, Whitney. I'm just saying that we need to come to a mutually beneficial agreement." 

Whitney had been playing with the hem of his jacket. He looked up, confused, and asked, "Mutually beneficial? What do you want?" 

A glance up and down Whitney's body and Lex let it be known exactly what he wanted from the young man in his office. "I think that you can come to a few conclusions on your own, Mr. Fordman. I'm sure we can work something out. Why don't you think about it and come back and see me tomorrow?" 

He watched Whitney swallow heavily. "What time?" he whispered. 

"What time is good for you? How about four in the afternoon?" 

Whitney nodded and stood up to leave. Lex smiled as he watched him go. He wondered if the young man would make it back the next day - if Lana was worth what Lex was asking. 

* * *

Lex was waiting for him the next day. Whitney was practically vibrating with nerves and it made Lex smile. Apparently Lana was worth it. Such an innocent sense of responsibility - well, at least that way Whitney could have his excuses. 

Whitney had been on time - four o'clock on the dot, but Lex made him wait for a good half hour until he was a lot less nervous and more angry than anything else. It would serve Lex's purposes a lot better. 

He slipped into his study and watched Whitney reading the names of books along the far wall. "Mr. Fordman. Have you come to any conclusions about...an arrangement?" 

"I know what you want, Mr. Luthor." Whitney's eyes flashed in anger as he turned around. 

Lex smirked at him. "Do you?" 

Whitney pressed his lips together as he crossed the room. He dropped to his knees in front of Lex and looked up into his face. His face had suddenly become bright red, and he swallowed before whispering, "Do you want me to suck you or..." He licked his lips before he continued. "Or do you want something more?" 

Lex leaned against the wall and let his eyes roam across Whitney's body. He was only a little surprised to see the bulge in Whitney's pants. His own cock was starting to get hard - the sight of this boy down on his knees for him was a huge turn on. 

"I think that this will do. For now." Whitney looked up sharply. "You didn't really think that this was a one time only deal, did you?" 

"I...I'm shipping out in a couple of days." 

Lex nodded and folded his hands together behind his back. He was going to make Whitney work for this. 

Trembling fingers reached out to fumble with the buckle of Lex's belt. When it came undone, Whitney started in on the button and zipper of the pants. It was like he was scared to touch too much. 

Lex wasn't wearing underwear. His pants were undone and pushed back for his cock to spring free and he had to smirk at the look on Whitney's face as he just stared for a few seconds. He wondered briefly if his was the first cock that Whitney had ever sucked. 

Without using his hands, Whitney leaned forward and made a tentative first lick before sucking most of Lex into his mouth. Well, that answered that question. He was too talented for a first timer. He'd had someone teach him what to do. 

Whitney's tongue swirled around him and he used a steady suction as he bobbed his head. Lex watched for a few seconds before letting his eyes drift close and tipping his head back. With his eyes closed, he could imagine someone else between his legs, different circumstances that might bring Clark to him with the same results. 

He _was_ good. One hand came up to rest on his thigh, as Whitney moved faster. Lex stifled a groan, but kept his hips still, even though he wanted to thrust. He wanted to take that pretty little mouth and just fuck it until Whitney couldn't breathe. Only sheer willpower kept him from doing just that. 

Whitney's other hand slid up to cup Lex's balls, and he had to pry his eyes open to watch. Slate blue eyes stared up at him, and there was anger there, but as Lex stared into their depths, he saw the heat hidden within. 

That was what was going to do him in. A slight moan escaped Lex's bitten lip and Whitney seemed to double his efforts - more licking, and stronger suction. 

Lex hadn't said a word since Whitney had started. It had been entirely too long since he'd had this done. It'd been months since Victoria, and then he'd had to buy her a gift of some sort to talk her into blowing him. 

He was really close. Lex could feel the familiar sensations coursing through him, and when Whitney grunted and added a hand to his cock to stroke as he sucked, Lex finally came. 

It only took him a few seconds to recover and open his eyes. When he did, Whitney was already tucking him carefully back into his pants and fastening them. Lex could tell that Whitney was still hard. His fingers were still shaking and the bulge in his jeans was much more pronounced. 

Smirking, Lex said, "Same time tomorrow? I might even let you come then." 

He opened the doors and made his way from the room, leaving Whitney staring after him. It was a shame that his new friend was shipping out in a few days, but at least Lex would get something out of the arrangement before the young man was gone. 

Lex didn't tell Whitney that the whole thing was kind of pointless. If Nell wanted Lana to move he was sure that Clark would come to him at that time, and he'd have helped him, just because it was Clark. Whitney had to know that. 

Smirking again, Lex made his way back to his room and his shower. Maybe he'd have a quick shower and then head over to see Clark. His day was definitely looking up. 


End file.
